


Due schiavi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sia Vegeta che Bulma sono due schiavi di Freezer.





	1. Chapter 1

Due schiavi

Zarbon fece stendere Vegeta sul letto e gli versò la droga tra le labbra, il saiyan mugolò sporgendole e deglutì, le sue pupille si dilatarono e i suoi occhi si fecero liquidi.

Il corpo fremette, facendo ondeggiare la stuoia di lino candido, il suo unico indumento, che gli ricadeva sul pube.

Zarbon gli mise degli orecchini d’oro, formati da delle lunghe stecche culminanti con dei cerchi, ai lobi delle orecchie. Gli infilò dei pesanti bracciali in oro zecchino sugli avambracci e sui polsi, gli fece mettere dei sottili anelli alle cosce e delle pesanti cavigliere, controllò che la cintura d’oro che gli teneva la stuoia fosse ben legata. Gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso, sentendolo fremere sotto le dita, gl’infilò un doppio anello d’oro alla coda facendolo gemere infastidito e gli assicurò un collare d’oro massiccio al collo.

Se lo issò sulla spalla, accarezzandogli i glutei e ridacchiò.

“Lavato e profumato, pronto per la consegna” sussurrò, mentre Vegeta si lasciava sfuggire un gemito. I suoi capelli a fiamma mori brillavano di riflessi vermigli.

******

Vegeta arrossì vedendo la giovane accomodata ai piedi del trono. I capelli azzurri che le arrivavano fino al collo, le grandi iridi color cielo liquide e le labbra rosee e piene.

La giovane indossava i suoi stessi gioielli, aveva solo l’inguine coperto, ma i seni sodi erano lasciati ignudi come il resto del corpo. L’unica differenza erano gli orecchini dalla forma di piramidi con una serie di lingottini d’oro che penzolavano.

Il collare della giovane era assicurato da una pesante catena assicurata al trono volante.

Zarbon fece scivolare un’altra catena, assicurata al medesimo trono e la legò al suo di collare e gl’indicò il pavimento.

Vegeta teneva lo sguardo chino, ma sbirciò Freezer. Era seduto sul trono, i piedi appoggiati per terra e la coda che saettava. La giovane era seduta accanto a una sua zampa e lui si accomodò davanti all’altra, sfiorando la mano della terrestre. I loro occhi s’incontrarono, mentre la giovane arrossiva.

Freezer notò i capezzoli rosei della giovane e l’eccitazione crescente nel bassoventre del saiyan.

Accarezzò il petto di Vegeta, sentendolo ansimare e giocherellò con la sua catena.

“Brava la mia piccola, servirai esattamente a quello per cui ti ho presa” disse, accarezzando la testa di Bulma.

Spinse le loro teste l’una contro l’altra, Vegeta la baciò con foga e Bulma ricambiò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Freezer seguiva l’intrecciarsi delle loro lingue, rabbrividiva di piacere ai loro ansiti.

“Zarbon, dà ad entrambe altre due dosi e poi permettigli di unirsi. Voglio vedere il loro accoppiamento, è eccitante. Dopodiché porta pure la giovane nelle stanze di Vegeta e lasciagliela come dono.

Lo renderà più… disponibile” ordinò.

“Sì, mio signore” rispose Zarbon, premette un braccio contro lo sterno e fece un inchino.

Freezer osservò la coda di Vegeta che si muoveva furiosamente, mentre il giovane si eccitava sempre di più. Gliela accarezzò con la propria e lo sentì lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito prolungato.

Bulma afferrò il viso del saiyan e lo baciò con foga, il suo corpo pallido si strusciava contro quello abbronzato di Vegeta.

 


	2. Conoscenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: 「Nightcore」→ Together Alone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAjZkwu-vo0

Conoscenza

Vegeta appoggiò la mano sullo specchio e piegò la testa in avanti, appoggiando la fronte spaziosa sul vetro e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato.

Il bassoventre gli bruciava e sentiva i glutei dargli fastidio, si strinse la stoffa della stuoia di lino candido.

< La possibilità di liberarmi diventa sempre più lontana. Ormai penso solo a quando arriverà la prossima dose della droga > pensò.

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.

Udì un mugolio e si voltò, nella stanzetta di metallo c’erano solo degli oggetti appesi alle pareti, una porta sigillata e un letto.

Guardò la giovane addormentata sul letto, i capelli azzurri che le ricadevano sul seno lasciato scoperto e le labbra sporte, le gote arrossate.

< Quanto è bella, sembra un angelo. Mi sento un mostro a pensare a ciò che le ho fatto. Dopo anni a portare morte e distruzione come mercenario, prima di essere relegato a questo dannatissimo ruolo a tempo pieno… >.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto e si piegò in avanti.

< Senza tutti quei monili che si è tenuto quel maledetto di Zarbon, pronto a rimetterceli quando sarà il momento, sembra ancora più meravigliosa nella sua semplicità > rifletté. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e la scosse, sentendola gemere.

“Sveglia, Donna. Sveglia” chiamò.

Bulma si svegliò di scatto e gridò, strisciando all’indietro. Afferrò un cuscino e glielo lanciò contro, tremando, Vegeta lo afferrò al volo.

“Sta lontano” gemette Bulma. Cercò di tirargli una serie di calci, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Vegeta afferrò il lenzuolo e glielo fece finire di sopra, coprendola, dimenando nervosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Ci portano da mangiare e da bere una sola volta al giorno. Devi essere veloce a prendere ciò che ti serve, non torneranno.

Dovevo avvisarti, Donna” disse.

Il viso di Bulma divenne bluastro a vedere la coda dell’altro.

“Preferisco morire che essere prigioniera di alieni orribili come voi” sibilò la terrestre.

“Il tuo pianeta è andato distrutto, è successo anche al mio. Meglio qui che in qualche centro di piacere, in cui a possederti sono oltre un centinaio al giorno o in un qualche zoo spaziale. Lì ti lasciano a farti guardare come un fenomeno da baraccone in minuscole celle trasparenti.

Non hai un potenziale abbastanza alto da permetterti la terza scelta e bella come sei avrebbero comunque preferito usarti in modo più carnale” spiegò Vegeta. Una frangetta di capelli mori dai riflessi vermigli gli copriva l’ampia fronte.

Le iridi di Bulma divennero bianche.

“Ho capito. Vedrò di prendere anche il tuo di cibo” disse Vegeta, alzandosi in piedi.

Bulma si nascose il viso tra le mani e singhiozzò, una lacrima le rigò il volto.

< Non so se era più osceno vedere quella specie di lucertola possederlo o essere obbligata a giacere con qualcuno che neanche conosco. Tutto questo è orribile.

Perché non sono morta come gli altri? > si chiese.

Vegeta si massaggiò la spalla e si avvicinò a una piccola fessura sigillata nella porta di metallo.

“Vedrai, ti abituerai. Lo fanno tutti, alla fine” sussurrò.

< O perdono il senno preda della droga, ma comunque smettono di soffrire > pensò.


End file.
